Fright Night: Armistice
by The Bone Snatcher
Summary: Jerry hadn't turned Amy, he pretended, just to lure the others to him. His little test lead to an armistice, a truce, but with Charley's father trying to return to his life the peace seems tentative. Will Charley be able to hold Jerry to his word? Or will the vampires instincts break the rule that saved them both that night? Set after Fright Night 2011 remake.
1. Chapter 1

_"Let's make a deal Jerry."_

_"What did you have in mind Charley...?"_

_"A truce or, some kind of compromise..."_

_"Alright..."_

_" You give me Amy, never hurt anyone I or my friends or family care about and swear you won't turn anyone anymore..."_

_"And why would I do that? What's in it for me, besides a new feeding guideline?"_

_"If you give me Amy and promise me that you'll follow those two rules... We'll fill the void you were talking about..."_

He didn't know why he'd done that, offering a vampire that had just spent the last few days before that threatening him and trying to kill him a sort of compromise in exchange for his friendship; some semblance of a family or tribe. But, here he was almost six months after the fact and everything was just like it had been before Ed had told him what Jerry was... Well, sort of; if you counted having a four-hundred year old vampire and a vampire hunter for friends normal.

Charley stopped what he was doing as he recounted everything that had happened that night, everything that had been said between him and the vampire next door.

First there was the initial confusion of finding out that Jerry had only pretended to bite Amy in the club in an effort to lure Charley to him. Jerry had said it was because he wanted to test something he'd noticed in himself when the three of them were around him and mumbled something about not feeling the need for a tribe when he had them there.

Then there was Peter mentioning Jerry's breed being tribal by nature and his need for a tribe or some semblance of it being what he was after, and he'd been right. For whatever reason Jerry hadn't turned Amy because, while yes he was trying to kill them and yes they were trying to kill him in defence, Jerry had said they seemed to fill that tribal void he'd been searching for and he hadn't felt the need for one so long as they were around.

That mention of filling the void was what made Charley suggest the truce. He would take Amy back and, provided Jerry swore not to kill anyone he or his friends and family cared about or turn anyone else, Charley, Peter, Amy and even Jane would allow Jerry the opportunity to feel like he had a tribe again by interacting with them in a normal manner. Well, normal by Charley's standards anyways. He had made sure to stress that to the vampire which made Jerry laugh and agree.

He still couldn't believe he'd agreed though. Peter had been furious but figured it wouldn't be so bad when he actually calmed down and thought about it realistically. Of course he made sure they all knew that if Jerry tried anything fishy he WOULD come back here and finish what he started. Amy on the other hand was not happy about it, at all. She let him know every time she came by if not directly then subtly and it wasn't just him she made it clear to either. Jerry wasn't exempt from her anger about the situation in the slightest which had always made Charley worry that the vampire would snap and call off the whole thing.

"Hey, guy." Said vampires dark voice startled Charley out of his thoughts. He looked up and jumped backwards when he saw Jerry leaning on his bike looking down at him, landing harshly on his back and sending his wrench flying across the driveway.

"God damn it!" He howled when he calmed down. "Don't do that!" Charley rolled onto his side and had only managed to crawl onto his hands and knees when Jerry's voice startled him again almost making him crash into his bike when he jumped again.

"Do what, this?" Jerry chuckled. Charley clamped a hand over his chest and sighed heavily.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. "Yes, that!" He huffed as he shoved Jerry backwards out of his way to retrieve his wrench. "Yea know, giving me a heart attack was NOT part of our deal." Charley dropped his wrench into his toolbox without even needing to look at the vampire to know he was watching him with an amused stare, his black eyes never leaving his figure and he swore he could see his fangs sticking out against his bottom lip out of his peripheral vision. "Hey, retract the fangs Jaws, or you'll lose em." Charley threatened holding up a pair of pliers.

Jerry just smirked at him and leaned against the bike with a hand on his hip. "You and Peter watch too many movies." He said finally, ditching his fangs. Satisfied that Jerry had listened Charley tossed the pliers back into the toolbox and sauntered out of the garage, around the side of the house and into the backyard. Jerry silently glided after him never once letting the boy out of his sights. "Why is Jaws the preferred nickname Charley?" He asked casually as Charley picked up the yard a bit.

"It's what Evil described you as." Charley replied without really thinking about it. "He said you were the shark from Jaws. You've seen that movie right?" Jerry watched as Charley bent down in front of him to pick something up.

"No, can't say that I have guy." He replied, a hint of laughter in his voice. Charley stood up and looked at the vampire with a look that read _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Seriously?" He more stated then asked. "You've never seen Jaws."

"Nope. Should I?" Jerry humoured the situation. He wasn't really interested in watching the movie he had now been named after, he was just curious as to the origins of his new name was all. He wasn't about to cut Charley off though, that would defeat the purpose of him showing up unannounced like he does.

"Dude!" Charley started throwing his hands out in disbelief, momentarily catching Jerry by surprise. "Alright that's it. That is IT. You and I can't be friends if you haven't even seen Jaws yet." Charley waved the object in his hand at Jerry dismissively and sauntered off to the door leading to his kitchen, the vampire not far behind him. "We are gonna go buy Jaws and you and I are gonna watch it whether you like it or not."

Jerry stood at the door and ran his fingers down the frame. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Uh, because it's a classic and it's disturbing me that you haven't seen it yet." Charley paused in the middle of washing his hands and looked to Jerry standing in the doorway. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Jerry looked around the kitchen but made no move to come inside, instead choosing to turn his eyes to Charley and smile. "You don't need me to tell you that, guy."

"Jerry you do remember you have an invitation into this house right? You've had it for the past six months now." The teenager retorted shaking his hands free of the water and reaching for a towel.

"Five and a half actually." Jerry corrected. "And my invitation to your kitchen was revoked last time I was here for dinner. Or was I the only one paying attention to the rolling pin your mother was threatening to hurl at my head?" Charley finished wiping his hands off and couldn't contain the laughter that had been bubbling in him when Jerry brought up the last time he'd been over.

"Well." He said finally. "Mom did warn you about being a pest in her kitchen." He laughed when Jerry just rolled his eyes and leaned again the door frame looking a little disgruntled. "Relax man it was a joke! Are you coming inside or what?"

"Is that an invitation?" Jerry asked lazily. Charley shook his head with a groan, tucking the towel in the handle of the fridge and walking off to the living room with his hands up.

"If you didn't get that from _are you coming inside_then there's no hope for you Jerry." He said with a laugh. Jerry growled to himself but took an unnecessary breath and stepped inside, following Charley to the living room. "Anyways, what brought you over here this time? Aside from the usual heart attacks you're just DYING to give me."

"I'm a vampire Charley, it's in my nature to scare people." The vampire mused slowly looking around the room. "As for my visit..." Jerry just smiled a knowing smile and Charley knew what he was trying to say.

"Never mind, I get it." Charley huffed and threw himself on the couch. Jerry took a few more steps before he spoke again.

"Your mom's rearranged things a little."

"Yeah she kinda had to after you blew the place up."

"Was that a hint Charley?"

"No I just find it a little hard to understand why you decided that blowing up my house was the best way to get me out..." Before Jerry had a chance to reply Jane Brewster came through the door carrying an armload of bags.

"Charley, I'm home!" She called out assuming he was upstairs or something.

"Hey Mom, need a hand?" Charley replied with a smile.

"Sure that'd be great if you could help out kid." Jane smiled, more than happy to relieve herself of a few bags when her son came to greet her. The smile faded though when her eyes landed on the vampire now sitting on her chesterfield with a smug smirk as he watched Charley head into the kitchen. Sighing inwardly she walked over to Jerry and held the remaining bags out in front of him. "And just for that smirk, you can help Charley unload." By then his smirk fell and Jerry just sat there looking up at Jane like he didn't believe she was really expecting him to get up and put these things away. Jane must have seen the look in his eyes because she motioned to the bags again waiting for him to get up.

"Why would I do that? I'm your guest, let Charley take care of it." Jerry replied calmly.

"Or." Jane said unphased by the vampire. "You can leave and not come back. Your choice Mr. Dandridge."

Jerry tilted his head and raised a brow in momentary disbelief before slowly reaching for the bags hanging in his face. "Yes Ma'am." He brooded but did as he was told, not wanting to escalate things. He wasn't in the mood for it right now nor did he particularly enjoy the thought of being kicked out and having to convince Charley to let him in again. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter beside Charley. Curiously he rooted through them like a nosey dog. "You're planning a big meal tonight Jane." Jerry commented as he looked over every can and package he pulled out of the bags.

"You're more than welcome to stay for dinner Jerry but you know the rules. Stay out of my kitchen." Jane replied as she piled a few more bags on the counter and started placing the items in their respective places.

"Thanks but, I think I'll have to pass this time." Jerry smiled eyeing the rolling pin sitting in front of Jane, but his attention was elsewhere. "You have a visitor." Jane was about to ask him what he was talking about when the doorbell rang. Jerry just continued to smile at her even when she glared at him darkly.

"Charley could you get that please?" She asked never once taking her eyes off the vampire. "You, behave. No eating my guests." Jerry feigned a hurt look that made Jane roll her eyes and kick him out of the kitchen again. "Alright out, go do something with Charley or... something else you vampires like to do." Jerry wasn't about to complain. He sauntered off after Charley and stood a few feet away as the boy undid the lock smirking at him the whole time.

"What's so funny?" The vampire finally inquired.

"She's gonna kick you out you know." Charley warned. Jerry just snorted and jerked his head towards the door as his way of silencing the boy by reminding him there was a visitor. "Stop trying to change the subject Fang." Charley unlatched the chain on the door and pulled it open, but his smiled faded the moment he saw who it was. "Oh shit..."

"Charley who is it?" Jane called from the kitchen, but Charley couldn't respond. Jane sighed and marched out of the kitchen to see what had silenced her son just now, and partly to make sure the vampire was being civil. "Charley I asked who..." Jane stopped the moment Charley stepped aside with a horrified look on his face.

"Hello Charley, Jane." The man at the door greeted casually. "It's uh... It's been a while..."

The vampire didn't need anyone to tell him what was going on now. One sniff of the air and Jerry could tell...

"Lou?"

Charley's father had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lou?" Jane instinctively pulled Charley from the door and shoved him towards Jerry. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Jane's tone had changed from worry to anger in a heartbeat. Lou just smiled and took a step inside.

"Do I need a reason to come see my son?" He said in an eerily fake cheery voice. Jane's arms crossed her chest and she put herself in his way, barring Lou's entry further into the house.

"After what you pulled? You better have a good fucking reason for showing up at my house."

"Oh my God, please tell me this isn't happening..." Charley grumbled running his hands through his hair.

"Not a fan of his I take it?" Jerry needlessly inquired. He could smell the fear and confusion emanating from the young boy from the other side of the room. What was it about Lou that had the kid so messed up all of a sudden? Jerry stretched a bit to chance a glance at the man over Jane's shoulder and saw a pair of green eyes not unlike Charley's glance over at him in return. He could smell the heat from the man's anger from here to, and he didn't like where it was aimed.

"Are you kidding me? D'you even know who that is Jerry?" Charley said weakly pointing at Lou. Jerry narrowed his eyes at Lou then looked back to Charley out of the corner of his eyes.

"This is just a guess but." Jerry paused taking another whiff of the air coming off the man. "I'm going to assume that's your old man." Before Charley could reply Jane looked over her shoulder at the two of them and said.

"Jerry, do me a favour and take Charley out for a while?" That made Lou furious, and the vampire could smell it.

"No, Charley you're not going anywhere with that man." Lou spat venomously glaring daggers into Jerry's head. Said vampire made a low rumbling noise that sent Charley into a state of panic when he heard it. He whipped his head around to get a look at Jerry's face and was thankful the man had enough control not to let his eyes change or his fangs sprout.

"Back off Lou!" Jane warned. "Jerry, please. Take Charley and go."

"He's not leaving Jane." Lou growled.

"Yes he is. You don't get to have a say in what he does and where he goes anymore, remember? You gave that right up the moment you stepped out that door." Jane hissed back.

"Jane I-..." Jane wouldn't even let Lou finish his sentence this time.

"Lou, he's going with Jerry. End of discussion." She snapped giving one last glare as a warning to said vampire telling him to get a move on. Jerry heeded the warning and backed up a bit even though the look on Lou's face made him want to lunge across the room and rip his throat out.

"Come on guy." Jerry nudged Charley towards the kitchen.

"Charley you're not going anywhere." Lou snapped stepping towards him and Jerry. Charley could feel the rumbling in Jerry's body as he growled again and he looked up just in time to see the black bleeding into his eyes.

"Look." He said hoping to keep Lou's eyes on him and not the vampire seething beside him. "I'm going out."

"Absolutely not. It's out of the question." Lou retorted. Charley sighed and held his hands out with an expression somewhere between indifference and annoyance.

"You know what, Dad." He started. "I'm going out with my friend..." there was a brief pause. "And you're not gonna stop me." Charley backed up against Jerry making the vampire step towards the kitchen door. "Because you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do anymore." Charley turned slowly, swinging his arms in front of him awkwardly. "I'll call you later mom." Charley heard his father calling after him but his voice was muted once they were outside by Jerry slamming the door with such force he cracked the glass. "Mom's gonna make you pay for that you know."

"I'll fix it myself." Jerry practically snarled as he stalked off towards his house, Charley not far behind him.

"So uh..." Charley suddenly began feeling a little nervous about being alone with Jerry in such a mood so he was trying to choose his words carefully. "What d'you wanna do?" Charley flinched a bit when Jerry stopped abruptly and looked at him over his shoulder, eyes still looking like deep black pits. The vampire could smell the boys discomfort and took a moment to calm himself before looking back to him with his usual chocolate eyes.

"You still want me to see that movie?" He asked trying to hide his obvious loathing of the idea but was calmed a bit when he heard Charley's heart slow down to a steadier pace. Charley nodded happily and smiled.

"Definitely." He said looking to the ground briefly before making eye contact with the vampire again.

"We should hurry up then guy. Stores'll be closing soon." Jerry headed off into his garage. "Trucks unlocked, just need to grab my keys." Charley nodded and got in the passenger's seat as Jerry sprinted into his house and grabbed his keys.

"We should stop in on Pete while we're in town." Charley said when Jerry returned. The vampire made a face and exhaled heavily.

"Oh, I'm sure Peter would LOVE for us to stop by right now Charley." He practically spat.

"OK, what's with that? I can practically see the sarcasm oozing from you Jerry." The teenager poked. "Peter would be more than happy to have us hanging around rather than having to put up with all the crap he's always complaining about."

"In case you've forgotten Charley, I happen to be one of those things he's always complaining about." There was silence between the two for a few minutes as they sat there in Jerry's truck just staring at one another. Just before Jerry reached for his key to start the engine Charley burst out laughing. "What's so funny now...?" Jerry was starting to lose his patience.

"Nothing Fang, let's just go." The boy turned in his seat and snapped his seat-belt in place with a smile plastered across his face. "And we ARE stopping in on Pete, like it or not." Jerry just rolled his eyes and started the truck, backing it out of the garage and heading off towards town.

"Whatever you say, guy." As they pulled around the corner continuing their banter about Peter and the movie Jaws both the vampire and Charley missed the dark, heated look coming from the black SUV sitting by the curb in front of the Brewster's home.

Lou would definitely be waiting for them when they came back, and it wouldn't be pretty...


	3. Chapter 3

Peter wasn't surprised when he came upstairs and found the vampire lounging in one of his chairs like he owned the place; he and Charley were like a packaged deal these days. What surprised him was the movie said man held in his hands; Jaws, the movie he'd been nicknamed after by Charley and himself through the boys old friend Ed. Jerry sat there, head resting on his hand looking over it like it caused him physical pain to touch it. That made Peter chuckle.

"You know it's not poisonous." He almost yelled as he stalked his way to the mini bar. Jerry followed Peter with his eyes glaring at him intensely before sitting upright in his seat and tossing the movie onto a nearby stand.

"Fuck anymore of your female compatriots lately Peter?" Jerry growled even though his face showed a calm expression that made Peter freeze a bit at the intensity in his voice.

"Very fucking funny, Jaws." Peter shot back knowing Jerry was taking a stab at his former relation with the late Ginger. "Just remember whose house this is yeah?" Jerry snorted.

"Not much of a house, more like a museum or a torture chamber." Jerry noted all the crosses around the place before he reached over the table in front of him and plucked the remote off the surface. "Or maybe I'm just being paranoid." He smirked as he pressed a button and Peter's panic room opened up. Peter watched the vampire move and narrowed his eyes at the subtle remark behind his paranoia comment. He really didn't know why he put up with the man that killed his parents sometimes. Maybe just for Charley's sake? Yeah that was probably it, sometimes.

"Hilarious Jerry, you're fucking hilarious." Peter grabbed a glass full of ice and his bottle of midori and made his way to his favourite chair, plopping himself down opposite the smiling vampire. "Hey, get rid of the look or get the fuck out of my house."

"Kicking me out already? I must be getting better at this." Jerry chuckled darkly feeling rather amused by this. Peter turned his head but kept his gaze on Jerry. Taking a swig of his drink he finally decided he'd inquire about Charley.

"So where's the little prick? You didn't eat him already did you Fang?" He poked. Jerry narrowed his eyes dangerously before he sat up a bit more and pretended to pull out a book and flip through its pages.

"You know Peter. I think... I think there was a rule about that." Jerry looked at his hand like he was reading the pages now. "Ah. Say's right here Charley's feeding guideline states, and I'm quoting here, 'Jerry is not allowed to kill or turn anyone he, his friends or his family cares about'" He clapped his hands in a mockery of slamming the book shut. "Guess that means eating them to." The look on Peter's face made the vampire smile. "Seems Charley would fall into the 'anyone my family and friends cares for' category."

"Least you were listening..." Peter finally said after a moment of silence. "You still haven't answered my question though, vampire." Jerry leaned back, never once losing his grin.

"Outside." He said coolly.

"Oh yeah? Doing what exactly?" Peter asked settling into his chair a bit more now that the vampire had shifted the look in his eyes to something less unnerving.

"Reasoning with Amy." Was Jerry's reply. Peter furrowed his brow at this.

"What'd you do now?" He asked accusingly, but his only response was Jerry pointing to the entrance as Charley and Amy came in halfway through their argument.

"I told you I don't like spending so much time with him." Amy hissed. Charley looked like a kicked puppy and quickly glanced at his feet before speaking.

"Amy come on, this is the first time you've seen him in almost three months. I mean, you didn't have to come here if you really hate the idea of watching a movie with him around that much but, it's not like I didn't tell you he was gonna be here when I called you." He replied. It was obvious the topic of the conversation was about the vampire smirking at them from his chair.

"You didn't say he'd still be here when I arrived." Amy leered. When Charley said nothing Amy turned to leave.

"Amy. Amy wait, please." Charley chased after her. "Why can't you just put up with him for at least an hour!" Charley pleaded. Amy whipped around furiously at this.

"Charley, he scares me." She snapped.

"Jerry scares everyone, he's a vampire it's what he does!"

"I'm not everyone!" Charley stepped back briefly when Amy's voice rose. "The fact that Jerry scares me should be more important to you than this." Again Charley said nothing. "He kidnapped me Charley, remember?"

"Yes I remember. I also remember making a deal with him when I came to get you, Amy." Charley paused and looked her in the eye. "He's not going to do anything to you, I made sure of that." He glanced at the smiling vampire snickering to himself in his seat then to Peter glaring daggers at said man from his spot. "Besides that, we're in Peter's house." Amy shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms as she looked Charley up and down.

"So?" She said.

"So?" Charley repeated. "You really think Pete's gonna let Jerry get away with anything while he's here? And just look at all the weapons around here Amy. You could defend yourself with any of them." Charley paused. "And do you really think I would let Jerry do anything to you?" Amy didn't respond, instead choosing to fix her eyes on the floor beside her. "Amy I've been having a really crappy day and, it would mean so much to me if you could just put up with Jerry for one night. Just for one night, please that's all I'm asking..." He begged.

Amy gave it some thought then sighed. "OK, but only because you mean more to me than my issue with Jerry." She caved. "And I get to decided what we're eating tonight."

"Fair enough." Charley replied, a happy smile spreading across his face as she hugged him. "Thank you." He muttered in her ear as they walked into the living room earning a smile from the girl.

"You could always throw more holy water in my face if that'll make you feel better Amy." Jerry interrupted, ruining the moment. Amy's smile faded and she cast an evil look at the vampire.

"I'm feeling like Chinese tonight so, I'm going to look at the menu." She said flatly. Charley nodded and watched as she walked off before grabbing the nearest object, a cushion, and tossing it at Jerry.

"God would, you stop!?" He growled. "I'd actually like her to stay for more than five minutes this time!" Jerry, having dodged the cushion, slowly grabbed it and looked at Charley like he had suddenly sprouted three heads.

"She hasn't left yet, Charley." He said darkly, daring him to throw the next cushion in his hands at him with his eyes. He may actually have to pin him to the couch for that one next time.

"Yet? Jerry I don't want her to leave at all!" Charley argued, waving the other cushion in his hand around out of frustration. "Look if she can put up with you for the night, you can put up with her." He tossed the cushion down onto the couch. "Be nice, please, or I'll have your invitations revoked entirely."

"Should I add this to my repertoire of Charley's rules then?" The vampire purred in a tone he knew would just piss Charley off even more. But before the boy could say anything else Amy stepped in and changed the subject.

"Hey Charley what would you prefer more, sweet and sour pork or egg rolls?" She chimed from the chair furthest from Jerry.

"Uh, I don't know. You pick." Charley replied still looking at the bloodsucker. Jerry simply shook his head at the boy.

"Just don't make it vegan." He snorted. That earned him a death glare from Amy and a pleading look from Charley.

"Jerry please!" The teenager begged. "Stop."

"Sure." Came the vampires reply but the boy wasn't convinced, so he tried again. "OK." Jerry repeated in a more convincing tone of voice and picked up the movie lying beside him again.

"Thank you." Charley huffed and snatched the movie from Jerry's hands. "You opened it already?"

"Just to see what was on the disc." Jerry smirked.

"You better not have scratched it Fang, this was the last copy they had." Jerry's smirk just widened at Charley's words.

"Oi, if you're all done with the lovers quarrels I'd like to order some fucking food now. I'm starving!" Peter suddenly shouted at no one in particular, but the look on his face was playful making Charley laugh.

"Yeah yeah were done Pete. Amy's in charge of what we're eating tonight so if you want something specific you're gonna have to take it up with her." The boy nodded towards his girlfriend who was already writing down what was to be ordered.

"Are we all deciding or just your lovely girlfriend?" Peter needlessly inquired with a grin.

"You can pick whatever you want Peter. The only one with no say in what he's eating tonight if he stays is Jerry." Amy spoke up never once taking her eyes from the menu. The air in the room rumbled with the vibrations of Jerry's deep growl but only Charley and Peter were paying enough attention to hear it.

"Hey Chuck." Peter started. "Hand me that pillow there." He pointed to the cushion Charley had thrown on the couch a few moments ago. Skeptically the boy grabbed it and handed it to his friend only to jump back in surprise when Peter sat up, set his glass of midori down and whipped the thing as hard as he could at Jerry. "Oi, prick! Enough with the growls or the invitation is null."

"Uh Pete, I don't think that was a good idea." Charley said as the vampire slowly turned his head to pierce his black orbs through Peter's skull.

"So the fuck what?" Peter retorted leaning back with a triumphant grin. "This is my house and I'll do whatever the fuck I like. Cushion tossing and all." He finished. "Now then, you gonna put that movie on or what Chuck?" Charley sighed knowing that at some point in the night Jerry was going to make him pay for that. The vampire had just narrowly missed being hit square in the side of his head and the look he wore now said he was ready to blow a gasket and rip someone's throat out.

"He's gonna get you for that before he leaves, you know that right?" He said as he pulled the disc from its case and placed it in the DVD player while keeping a close eye on Jerry who had yet to take his eyes off Peter.

"He can try." Peter replied indignantly. "But I can't be held responsible for any accidental staking that happens if he tries to sneak up on me after I've had a few cocktails."

"Who says he'd sneak up on you?" Charley joked with a grin.

"Don't be cheeky yea little prick." Peter couldn't help but laugh afterwards.

The night continued on like that for the remainder of their visit with Peter. Amy would occasionally voice her displeasure with Jerry and Peter and Charley would banter back and forth about everything they could. They all seemed to be genuinely enjoying the night, at least that's what Charley hoped was going on but the vampire made him wonder about it.

Jerry had, with the exception of his few comments and threat to eat the delivery boy when he showed up, been fairly quiet for the most part and his silence only grew when they had started the movie. Charley couldn't help the unease that settled over him when the vampire would cast his sideways glance in their direction and he wondered if maybe he should just tell him to go home if was in a mood, which he was. That much Charley knew for sure.

It wasn't until Jerry reached over and crushed the cushion he'd been holding onto since Charley threw it at him in Peter's face when he got up to get more midori that he saw the vampire had settled down and accepted what was happening. Charley just figured he wasn't used to hanging around people and acting normal instead of like a vampire.

* * *

Jerry could smell the uneasiness Charley was feeling coming off him in waves. The fact that it bothered him was annoying, why did he care if his mood made the teenage boy nervous? Sure he was trying to be civil and act like a normal guy when he was around them all and yes this was what the deal entailed but it still annoyed him.

The vampire tried to sort out his situation in his head and all the while he could hear the laughter emanating from the triad beside him as they made their remarks about the movie and how the shark related to him at times, Charley occasionally cheering 'See? Evil was right!' or Peter shouting at him to pay attention if his eyes wandered off the screen for too long.

He stayed quiet for the most part and glanced over at the "tribe" he had now trying to figure out exactly what it was that made him agree to this in the first place. It wasn't until Jerry picked up on Charley's erratic heartbeat every time he looked over that he decided to try and curb his anger, even if only a little bit. With a devious smirk Jerry took the perfect opportunity to practically smother Peter with the cushion in his hand from earlier when he got up for another drink and watched as he stalked off towards the mini bar uttering death threats to him, cursing and threatening to spike Charley's drink if he kept laughing like he was.

It made Jerry growl inwardly when he noticed his mood lift a bit as he made eye contact with the teenage boy. He tried to dismiss it and winked at him still sporting his smirk but when Charley smiled back with that 'I told him so' grin Jerry had to bite back his tongue to keep from snarling at the feeling he had suddenly. Was he actually starting to care about them? No that couldn't be it, it'd only been six months since the truce and he'd done nothing but threaten and attempt to kill them prior to that.

The vampire decided then. Feeling of a tribe or not, he refused to believe he was becoming attached to Charley, Amy or Peter. There was a more reasonable explanation for this he was sure, he just needed to mull over it for a while. After all they were just human and he knew better than to play with his food...

* * *

Even after Jerry had almost suffocated him with the pillow as his way of playing around Peter could see the vampire was still in some sort of mood. He was definitely brooding about something over there of that the magician had no doubt and as he poured his drink he began to worry if the bloodsucker was questioning the armistice they came to all those months ago.

Jerry must have sensed his unease to because before Peter knew it he was staring right into the man's darkening eyes the next time he looked up at him. Oh yes, the vampire was DEFINITELY taking issue with the truce tonight. The blood lust was dancing all through his eyes, and it only grew in intensity when Peter tried to place the bottle in his hand back on the counter but missed.

The vampires instincts started to kick in the moment Peter's hand collided with the side of the bottle causing it to smash open against the edge with the force and slice his hand open. Jerry was upon him in mere seconds, even before the cry of pain left Peter's mouth. He had the hunters hand by the wrist and the black bled into his eyes making them appear like deep black voids of darkness. As Peter stared deep into his eyes he somehow managed to muster the courage to speak through his mounting fear.

"Go ahead. Try it; I'll kill yea before you can bleed me..." He said coldly, reaching for the stake in his breast pocket. Jerry merely smiled as he slowly brought Peter's hand up just inches from his mouth.

"Jerry don't!" Charley called from the other side of the room. Again Jerry said nothing. His only movement was an almost painfully slow extension of his tongue and an equally slow dragging of it up across Peter's wound. Just when they all thought the vampire was about to sink his sprouting fangs into the magicians neck Jerry pulled away, slit his own finger and smothered Peter's laceration in his own blood healing his wound, much to Peter's distaste.

"Shame on you." Came Jerry's dark voice. "I have more self control then that." He smirked briefly before releasing Peter's hand and stalking back to his seat making Charley feel a little more at ease when he sat down. At least he wasn't lying, not entirely anyway. It was taking a lot of will power not to jump the hunter right about now. He could feel the need to feed slowly starting to consume him as the iron like taste of Peter's blood coated his tongue.

"Yeah sure JAWS..." Peter really exaggerated Jerry's nickname when he said it which only served to annoy the man even more. "You really are a fucking sociopath, bloody snacker." He viciously wiped the vampires' blood from his hand before following after him. Jerry needed to go home so he could hunt before he did something really stupid.

Like go for more than Peter's hand next time...


	4. Chapter 4

_So here it is folks, the forth instalment to Armistice ^^_

_I had actually typed this one up a while ago but I've spent all my spare time reading it, fixing it, re-reading it, making changes and adding or removing things from this chapter since I killed the computer I use for all my art lol xD Figured I may as well put some more effort into my stories since I can't really go beyond a sketch with my art right now i(I know that's a lie, I just don't feel like doing any traditional work right now since I've got a few pieces on the go on my computer...)/i_

_Anywho hope you enjoy/enjoyed this chapter ^^ More to come as soon as I feel like writing another chapter to this lmao xD_

_(c) Jerry Dandridge, Charley Brewster, Jane Brewster, Peter Vincent, Amy Peterson, Fright Night are all copyright to Tom Holland, Herb Jaffe, Craig Gillespie, Michael De Luca, Alison R. Rosenzweig and their respective associates. All rights reserved._

_(c) Lou Brewster, Kevin Ford, Story copyright to Amber Peckham_

* * *

Jerry had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut when he pulled his silver Dodge into his dimly lit driveway. The look on Jane's face when he made eye contact with her standing on the lawn between his and Charley's houses only served to intensify that feeling. He took a moment to look around before stepping out of his vehicle with Charley, the feeling of eyes on him weighing heavily on his conscience. Jerry could smell something concerning on the air but with his need for blood taking up so much of his thoughts he couldn't discern what it was or who it was coming from. Not until he felt the cold, damp concrete of the driveway beneath him...

Neither of them saw it coming, not even the vampire. Jerry hardly had time to register what had just happened when Lou's fist collided with his jaw with an audible crack sending him flying backwards into the side of his truck. Before he knew it he was on the ground staring at his hands and he could hear Charley in the background pleading with his father not to strike again.

Jerry was stunned, SHOCKED that Lou had managed to catch him off guard like that; he was just a human. Jerry was a vampire; people didn't sneak up on him or catch him off guard. HE did the sneaking; HE was the one to catch people off guard. It was obvious to him now he'd gone to long without hunting; he was starting to get tunnel vision and all he could think about was the warmth of the crimson liquid running down his throat. He knew he shouldn't have stayed the extra hour at Peter's after the movie with Charley; he should have just gone home like he'd intended.

"Dad no!" Charley pleaded. "Please just let it go!" Jerry heard Lou snort at this.

"The man's a bad influence Charley, I won't tolerate this!" He sneered.

"What influence? Jerry's not a bad guy he's jus-..." Lou wouldn't let Charley finish, he was far to angered.

"What business does a man his age have hanging around my teenage son?" Lou demanded. The bloodsucker could practically feel the heat emanating from him and it was all becoming too much for the vampire to tolerate. Jerry had to block out Charley's response so he could try and focus on controlling himself now, lest he do something he'd regret later like paint his driveway a pretty red with Lou. He needed to keep his mind off of blood until he could slip away to hunt so he didn't end up doing something incredibly stupid like that.

Slowly Jerry slid his hand up the side of his truck and used it to steady himself as he got to his feat. His need to feed was making him feel ill and the smell of the ire radiating from Lou wasn't helping. He had to get away from this man before something happened, but how? Before the bloodsucker even had much of a chance to think about it his instincts kicked into overdrive when he smelled Charley's fear escalate substantially. Even before Jerry heard Jane screaming Lou's name pleading with him to stop he spun around on his heel and tackled Lou to the ground with a furious snarl that vibrated through the air.

"Jerry no!" Charley gaped but Jerry wasn't listening. He grabbed the front of Lou's shirt and pulled his fist back ready to clock him in the face but stopped when Charley clung to his wrist. "Jerry please don't, please let him go!" Charley begged. Jerry sighed and looked back to the teenage boy rather displeased. He could see the tears stinging at the corner of the boy's eyes from the fear. The vampire knew by the look in Charley's eyes what had happened before he turned around. Lou had almost hurt his son, and the fear Jerry could smell on Charley now was his worry that he would escalate things if he continued with this assault.

What annoyed him most about this situation though was that he cared.

"Why?" Was the vampires' curt reply over his shoulder when he lowered his fist. Charley opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped his lips. Again Jerry sighed and he turned his attention back to Lou beneath him. He growled and jerked the man up fiercely. "Charley's your son, so why am I the one defending him?" When Jerry got no response from him he let him drop back to the ground, stood up and walked Charley to his door. "I have to go, I can't stay here or I'll end up making a spectacle of myself for the neighbors..."

"What do you mean you'll make a spectacle of yourself?" Jane accosted the vampire.

"Jane, please. I NEED to leave." Jerry's voice came out bordering his vampiric tone. He really needed to get out of there before this could go any further. As Jerry stepped back Jane could see how hard the vampire was struggling to control his instincts and she nodded when Jerry's eyes started to turn black. The vampire swiftly turned around at that and glided back to his driveway, shoulder checking Lou as he stalked passed him half on purpose and practically threw himself into his truck when he reached it. The Brewster's cringed when the vampire's tires screeched as he peeled out of his driveway and took off down the road like a bat out of hell.

What Jerry DIDN'T see when he left was Lou hopping into his SUV and following after him...

* * *

Jerry had been on the road for almost an hour before he finally noticed the black SUV following behind him. His hand snapped up to his rear view mirror to get a better look at it and a furious snarl rumbled the air in the cab of his truck when he realized it was Lou. "Persistent son of bitch..." He growled to himself. Quickly Jerry pulled his truck to the side of the road and threw it into park sharply before crawling out and slinking into the shadows to wait. He'd show this human who he was messing with.

Just like he thought, when Lou's SUV got close enough it slowed to a halt. Slowly Charley's father stepped out of his car to survey the area in search of him. When Lou circled around Jerry's truck and stepped back scratching his head the vampire decided then to jump out from behind the large billboard sign and smash Lou up against the side of his truck without hesitation.

"Why are you following me?" He howled. Lou stared Jerry deep in his darkening eyes with an intense glare.

"I don't trust you..." He growled in return. Jerry snorted.

"Then why are you following me?" Jerry snarled back.

"You misunderstood me." Lou retorted. "I don't trust you around Charley. You're up to something I can tell. Scum like you, you're the scourge of society." Lou paused a moment and his glare intensified. "I don't want you around my son..." That made Jerry laugh. Lou really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Scum like me?" He repeated before shoving his forearm into Lou's throat making the man choke.

"Don't play dumb with me Jerry; I know what you're up to, what you do." Lou retorted. Jerry snorted at Lou's words again, but his smile faded as soon as the man finished his sentence. "I know what you are." The vampire backed up a bit, tilted his head and stared Charley's father dead in the eye. Was he bluffing or did he really know he was a vampire? How could he have found out so soon when they had only just met earlier in the night? With a deep throated growl Jerry slammed Lou against the truck again hard and brought his face mere inches from his own.

"You shouldn't be so nosy..." He spat. Jerry swiftly brought his knee into Lou's gut and threw him to the side coughing. "You keep this up, I'll make sure there isn't enough left of you to find..."

"Is that a threat...?" Lou muttered through his spitting and coughing. This man was starting to sicken Jerry and he understood now why Charley was so concerned about his return. The vampires' nostrils flared as he scented the air and he turned his blackened eyes to Lou spitting out mouthfuls of blood onto the ground. It was taking a lot of will power not to jump him and sink his fangs into his neck now. With a bemused chuckle the vampire growled inwardly at the pitiful sight Lou was presenting him.

"You know something, Charley wouldn't even think twice about it if you disappeared..." Jerry growled, knowing he was probably right. iThat must have struck a nerve/i he thought.

"You stay away from my son..." Lou grumbled turning around and wiping the blood from his mouth. "I don't want your caliber of person around him..." Jerry just laughed.

"You're forgetting something Lou. I have one thing that works in my favour." Jerry opened his truck door. "Charley doesn't want you around." With a vindictive smile Jerry stepped into his truck and revved the engine to life. "You follow me again and I'll run you off the road..." The vampire called from his open window before speeding off, the tires kicking up dust and gravel at Lou as he left.

Slowly Lou stood up and brushed himself off glaring in the direction Jerry had taken off in. "Bastard..." He growled to himself. "We'll see..." Lou started, pulling out his cell phone and viciously punching the numbers. "We'll see who gets who Jerry..." Lou put the phone to his ear and anxiously awaited the voice on the other end. "Can you put me through to Mr. Ford please? It's an emergency..."He answered when the voice came through the other end of the line. He waited a moment more as the secretary passed off the phone, and then came the voice he'd been waiting for. "Kevin? It's Lou Brewster. I need you to tell me everything you know about a man named Jerry Dandridge."

* * *

It was almost dawn by the time the vampire was done feeding and Jerry was nowhere near his home. Luckily he was close enough to town that he could find a place to crash until it was safe for him to be out in the open without going up like a lit torch. It was just an unfortunate coincidence that Peter's house was just around the corner and he wasn't very pleased to be the vampires' last resort.

"Have you never heard of a blood bank Fang?" Peter growled when Jerry stepped out of the elevator. Jerry looked around the hall and smiled when his eyes fell on the hunter.

"I need a place to crash for the day..." He purred. The vampire could smell the heat boiling in the man's face and he was enjoying every second of it. Jerry loved it when his mere tone of voice could piss Peter off.

"So what, you can go find a dumpster or something to sleep in for the day I don't want you back in here." The magician growled. Jerry feigned a hurt look and smiled again.

"Aww, come on Pete. I'll be a good boy I promise." The vampire cooed. Peter sighed heavily and crossed his arms.

"Wipe the blood off your face and go get a shower first. I don't want you tracking your meal all through my house." Peter ordered pointing to all the blood on the bloodsucker. Jerry looked himself over then raised a brow at the hunter.

"And what should I do after that, Master?" He hissed. Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously, never once letting go of the stake in his hand.

"Very funny." The hunter started. "Uh two things here, loose the attitude or I'll stake you for one."

"And for two?" Jerry said in a bored tone.

"Two, go clean yourself up or get the fuck out. You're not staying here covered in gore." Peter pointed in the direction of his bathroom with the stake when Jerry opened his mouth to complain and kept it there until the vampire sighed and gave up. "That's better. Remember Jaws I own you in this house!"

"Yeah yeah." Jerry muttered. "Whatever you need to tell yourself Peter..." He growled the last part out under his breath. Jerry really wasn't in the mood for any of this right now what with his confrontations with Lou and the whole scene earlier when they were watching the movie prior to that. He'd had about enough of human conflict to last him the rest of the year he thought as he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

If this had been any other day he'd of jumped the magician and taught him who really owned who in this relationship. Jerry played the whole scene out in his head as the warm water cascaded down his cold body, the blood dying it a crimson shade as it ran down his legs and escaped into the drain. He could picture Peter trembling beneath him; the magician at his very mercy begging for his life was a welcome thought that made him smile wickedly. At least this is how he envisioned it happening when he quickly swatted the last of the blood off his body and stepped out onto the floor. He didn't really like being in the shower that long if he didn't need it.

But now that he really thought about it, Jerry was actually starting to doubt he would carry through on his own threats if what he did to Lou earlier because he'd merely THREATENED to hurt Charley was any indication of how he was really starting to feel about the lot of them. That annoyed him more than his confrontation with Lou in the desert had and he growled out of frustration, whipping the towel in his hands across the bathroom, viciously pulling his pants up and practically tearing his shirt over his head. He'd be damned if he would admit or accept that he was starting to care about any of these idiots, these humans.

It was time to focus on something else, like Lou Brewster for instance.

Jerry swiftly and silently glided out of the bathroom after slicking his wet hair back and followed Peter's scent into his living room. He snuck up behind the magician in his chair and gently rest his elbows on the back of it, lowering his head just above Peter's.

"Hey guy." His voice rumbled darkly startling Peter and sending his drink across the room.

"For fuck sakes Jerry!" Peter howled. Jerry just laughed and nodded his head as Peter started listing off all the things Jerry was and smiled at him when the hunter started his threats.

"You done?" Jerry finally asked when Peter ceased his rant, panting heavily. The hunter nodded in return. "Good. I have a job for you Peter." The vampire said getting straight to business.

"Oh yeah? What kind of job?" Peter asked and immediately regretted it when he saw the devious and vindictive look on the vampires face. "You're not keeping any of your play things here Jaws..."

"Not what I'm after..." Jerry replied standing up straight. "I was hoping you could dig up some information for me."

"Information on what exactly?" Peter wasn't thrilled about where this was going at all.

"Not what, who." Came Jerry's response. NOW Peter was concerned.

"Jerry I don't like where you're going with this..." The magician warned. "What do you want to know and who do you want to know about?" Peter was a little more intense then he'd meant to be but it was a big concern to him that the vampire wanted information on someone, especially since Peter knew nothing about Jerry's motives for it.

"I want to know everything you can find out about Charley's father, Lou Brewster..." When Jerry finished Peter knew that he was up to something. Unfortunately the only way he was going to find out what though was to humour him. He walked over to his mini bar and plucked his phone off the counter as Jerry strode after him and leaned against the other side on his hands.

"You better not try anything Jerry." Peter warned. Jerry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"The man's out of his mind; sick and deluded. He actually followed me through the desert to finish what he'd started before I left to hunt..." The vampire sneered rubbing his jaw with a growl. Peter just narrowed his eyes.

"Charley would never forgive you if you did something to his father without him giving you the OK. REGARDLESS of whether or not the man's a total prick..." Peter pointed the phone in his hand at the vampire when he said nothing. "If I do this for you, you better SWEAR to me you won't act without Charley's consent..."

"I give you my word Peter." Jerry brought his hand to his chest to emphasize his words. At least the hunter could trust that the vampire was a man of his word. With that, Peter hesitantly dialed the number of a good friend and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey, this is Peter Vincent. I need you to put me through to Kevin Ford please... Tell him the suns gone down, he'll know what I mean..."

Whoever this Kevin was certainly had his work cut out for him with both Jerry and Lou as his clients now...


	5. Chapter 5

He hated this, this THING they called concern. As soon as he was able Jerry jumped into his truck and sped off down the road, cursing every time he came to a red light.

"I know I shouldn't care... I know I DON'T care..." Jerry paused and glared at the steering wheel when he realized he was talking to himself. "What am I, human?" He growled and turned his head to the passenger side window as his talk with Charley over four hours ago on the phone came back to him...

_The vampire woke from his daytime nap to the buzzing of his phone on the floor. With a growl he reached down to pluck it from the floorboards and answered without looking at the caller ID._

_"What?" He mumbled annoyed and half awake; his annoyance intensifying when he heard the nervous and shaky voice of the boy on the other end of the line._

_"That's some greeting Fang..." Charley huffed._

_**'You'd think he'd be used to this by now...'**Jerry thought to himself rolling his eyes._

_"What is it Charley...?" Jerry questioned trying to sound a little more chipper. He grit his teeth when the teenager sighed and hesitated before responding._

_"Nothing just thought I'd see why you weren't at home at this hour. It's not like you can go outside in the middle of the day." Charley replied trying to hide his unease._

_"Breaking into my house again are we?" Jerry muttered knowing he was right, the nervous chuckle through the phone only solidifying his accusation._

_"Where are you?" The boy asked trying to deflect the spotlight from himself._

_"I'm at Peter's." Came the vampires' curt reply. "Stayed up to late so I needed to find a place to crash for the day."_

_"I see..." Charley was silent after that and Jerry could tell something was wrong with the boy. He'd been acting odd ever since Lou showed up and the vampire was determined to figure out just what it was about the man that made the boy so uncomfortable, even if it meant breaking a few rules along the way._

_Of course, that wasn't to say his new found caring didn't still piss him off._

_"What's the matter guy?" Jerry finally inquired, the genuine concern in his voice both annoying and surprising to even himself._

_"Nothing." Charley replied quickly trying to keep the bloodsucker from pressing the matter._

_"Charley..." Jerry said in a stern tone._

_"...What?" The boy replied sheepishly. Jerry sighed before saying any more._

_"There's very little you can hide from me. I'm a vampire remember? I can hear your heartbeat through the phone." Jerry snorted in response._

_"That's a little creepy Jerry..." The boy said honestly a little freaked out. Jerry just shrugged and stretched his body across the entire length of the couch he slept on._

_"Are you going to tell me what's up Charley or do I need to come down there and threaten your girlfriend again...?" Jerry asked again sounding a bit bored this time. He could hear the boy groan on the other side and was once again annoyed to find himself smiling at the sound. He seemed easily annoyed a lot these days._

_"It's nothing Fang really, I'm just..." Charley paused making the vampire narrow his eyes for a moment in suspicion._

_"You're just what Charley?" He tried to press the boy into talking but to no avail. He swore he could hear someone talking in the background to but couldn't make out what was being said._

_"Never mind." The boys reply only served to aggravate the vampire even further. "I'll just see you when you come home..." Again Charley hesitated for a moment. "...You ARE coming home, right?"_

That was what bothered Jerry the most. What would make him think he wasn't coming home? Why did the boy even care if he came home or not? Why did HE care if Charley cared? He growled to himself and flipped off the angry driver honking his horn behind him when he realized he missed his turn to go and furiously turned to the right almost crashing into a minivan turning left from oncoming traffic.

"What the hell is the matter with you Jerry; he's just a human..." He stopped himself again and grit his teeth so hard his gums started to bleed a little. "Since when do I talk to myself?" He asked no one in particular and decided then and there to pull over. He needed to calm down before he did something incredibly stupid again.

But that PROBABLY would have been a little easier without the cop knocking on his window...

"Shit..."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the vampire in Nevada nearly thirty-five hundred kilometres away, his plan was already beginning to backfire on him. Behind a closed door reading **'Saxon and Ford' **on the front in big black bold letters that was tucked away in a seemingly abandoned apartment building in New York City, the very man hired to HELP him was already counting on him turning on everyone.

"So, Peter Vincent?" The older gentleman in the darkened room said in a tone mixed between astonishment and sarcastic. "What're you gonna do about this one Kevin?" He asked bringing the beer in his hands to his lips. Kevin, the younger man on the other side of the room, turned his office chair around and just stared at his colleague from over his coffee cup.

"Same thing I always do when dealing with a vampire Buster." Kevin replied with a smile as he spun around and grabbed the modified shotgun off his desk before turning back to his friend. "I'm gonna kill it if it gets outta hand!" Buster just laughed rolling his blue eyes and took another swig of his drink, his rather chunky physique causing his chair to screech in protest of his movements.

"Oh what, you and that pellet gun you made?" The Englishman mocked running a hand through his short dirty blond hair. "I swear you Irishmen are all nuts." At this Kevin threw his head back in laughter, messed his dark brown hair up with a wide grin and really emphasized his Irish accent.

"We're not ALL crazy Saxon. Just a few of us." He pinched his fingers together to emphasize his words. "Besides, you shouldn't be usin me to judge the rest of em you fat lazy arse." Then Kevin became a little more serious. "By the way, this PELLET GUN as you so RUDELY called it has been modified to shoot wooden stakes. Let's see Mr. Vincent top that one."

"One of these days one of those bloodsuckers is gonna kill you Kev." Buster replied. "And if not one of them then it'll be me..." Kevin simply rolled his chocolate eyes and spun around again with a laugh.

"No better man I could thick of fer the job." The men both paused when Kevin's computer alerted him that it had located the information he wanted. "Pfft, oi Buster. Get a load a this!" He shouted, pushing away from his desk.

"What is it?" Buster asked before he even got up from his chair.

"You're not gonna believe this shit." Kevin pointed to his screen as a picture of Jerry Dandridge popped up on the computer.

"Jerry Dandridge... Isn't that the bloke Lou wanted you to look into?" Buster asked curiously.

"You bet your arse it is, but look at this."

"Look at what?" At this Kevin's eyes danced with excitement and he pulled out the file he'd already put together for his other client Peter had called for.

"This is the man Peter called for..." Kevin handed the file over to Buster who then looked it over and compared the picture of the client to the man on the screen.

"Holy mother of pearl. That's the VAMPIRE?!" He gaped. "Their lookin into each other?" Buster was honestly astounded by this and Kevin simply burst into a fit of laughter again.

"How ironic is that?! The vampire is looking into the man looking into HIM!" Kevin clapped his hands and shouted a couple of hoots and hollers into the air before he managed to settle down. "Ahh... Easiest job I've ever had..."

"Careful Ford, I can already smell the trouble this is gonna cost you..." While Buster could tell there was something to be worried about with the vampire, Kevin, obviously didn't know WHAT he was getting into by messing with a bloodsucker like Jerry Dandridge.

"Oh relax Saxon, really. There's nothin to this one!" Kevin replied without a hint of concern eliciting a sigh from his partner.

Buster just hoped his Irish counterpart could figure out the problem Jerry presented in time before this latest case became his last...

* * *

"Can I see your licence and registration please?" The officer asked as he shone his light unnecessarily in Jerry's face. The vampire squinted a glared at the officer for a moment before reaching for his documentation and handing it to him.

"I do something wrong officer?" He asked with no real emotion making the man pause and look back to him clearly not amused.

"You nearly t-boned a minivan and made an illegal turn at the lights. Why don't you tell me mister uh, Dandridge." Jerry growled inwardly at the tone the man had when saying his last name.

"I'm sorry officer; I was in a bit of a daze at the lights and panicked when I realized I missed my turn off." He said trying to keep his cool. He needed to throw this cop off so he could go home and drown out everyone around him.

"Daydreaming were we?" The officer asked a little smug.

That's when it hit him; Jerry thought of the perfect excuse for his behaviour at that moment. Now it was just a matter of wording it and making it sound believable.

"No actually I was praying." He replied pretending to be a little insulted.

"You a religious man Mr. Dandridge?" The cop inquired a little more serious now.

"Nope." Came Jerry's swift response. "But I don't count the man upstairs out in times of need." Jerry paused to make sure he had the cops' attention before he continued with his story. "See I got a call from my son earlier at work, some sort of emergency, but the boss wouldn't let me leave to check on him. Said if I left I was fired. That was over four hours ago..."

"Why didn't you just leave then?"

"I would have if I didn't need this job so badly to pay for the repairs being done to the house after some psycho decided to blow it up six months ago." Jerry had a hard time keeping a straight face when he called himself a psycho and had to pause again to keep himself from laughing.

"Did you call it in?" The officer inquired.

"No, his mom did I think. I was outta town when it happened; actually the reason I came back." Jerry turned his head to his dashboard. "I wasn't thinking clearly back there is all." Jerry turned and looked behind him at the intersection he'd come from briefly. "I'm sorry about all the chaos officer. I figured I'd pull over here and give myself a moment to calm down before I got on the road... Won't happen again." When the cop said nothing Jerry continued. "So, how much is this going to cost me?" The officer considered all the vampire had said to him before letting Jerry off easy.

"I'll give you a warning for now Mr. Dandridge. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." The officer said as he handed Jerry back his property.

"Thanks." Jerry muttered nonchalantly.

"You have yourself a safe trip now." The officer nodded to the vampire and walked back to his cruiser. Jerry hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time until he sighed heavily, if not a little dramatically, when the cruiser pulled away and sped off down the street. Slowly he unclenched his fists from his steering wheel and leaned back in his seat feeling a little exhausted and just listened to everything around him.

"Better keep a low profile for a while..." He growled to himself. Just then the familiar ding of the bell in a liquor store caught Jerry's attention and he lifted his head, his eyes falling on the store just down the street from him. "... Guess now's as good a time as any..."

* * *

By the time Jerry reached his house he could tell that Charley was already asleep. It was just unfortunate for the block that the vampire wasn't above waking people up and he pounded on the front door to the Brewster's home.

"Jerry do you have ANY idea what time it is?" Jane hissed when she answered the door. "I don't know if you VAMPIRES know this or not but we as human beings actually NEED to sleep at night." Jerry just sighed and hung his head as he leaned on the door frame.

"What's wrong with Charley?" He asked dismissing Jane's argument.

"What do you mean?" She asked him with motherly concern.

"He's been acting a little off ever since Lou came home but he's not telling me anything." The vampire said sounding a little offended. Jane crossed her arms and looked at Jerry sternly.

"Jerry I'd be surprised if he did. Charley doesn't like to talk about his father; he hardly even talks to ME about Lou." She said.

"So what exactly are you trying to say to me Jane?" The vampire growled losing his patience.

"What I'm TRYING to say is, don't take it so personally that Charley's not talking to you." Jane rolled her eyes when Jerry sighed and shifted his weight. "You really want to know what's going on with Charley you can start by talking to Lou."

"Like that would ever work out..." Jerry spat back. At that Jane simply shrugged and started closing the door.

"Well I guess you better find a way to make it work Jerry because the only other person who could tell you what's wrong with Charley is Lou..." Jane paused to look the vampire in the eyes. "Don't be breaking into my house while I'm asleep you hear?" Jerry just rolled his eyes and started walking back to his house. "I mean it Mr. Dandridge!"

"Goodnight Jane!" The vampire called as he stalked off into his garage. It was there he listened quietly to Jane climbing back up the stairs and checking on Charley before heading back into her room. After he was sure she was sound asleep he quietly slipped into the house and silently glided up to Charley's room. There the boy was fast asleep and Jerry couldn't help but watch the steady and occasionally sporadic rise and fall of his chest. _'Must be having a nightmare...'_Jerry thought to himself. He sighed and cursed himself for falling for the trick his former human emotion was playing on him and trudged back downstairs into the kitchen once again finding himself slipping into his annoyance. There he left his earlier purchase on the counter for Charley with a note stuck to one of them before heading back to his own home to think the day's events over.

* * *

When Charley awoke the next morning he wasn't surprised to see his mother was still fast asleep, especially after Jerry's late night visit last night. He figured he'd just let her sleep and wandered downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. It was there he found the vampires little present left for him and his mother.

"What the hell Jerry..." The boy muttered as he strolled over to the sixers of Budweiser now sitting on his counter. He carefully peeled the note off one of the two packs and read it aloud to himself. "Sorry it's not a sixer, signed Jerry." Charley's eyes trailed up to the pack the note was stuck to and couldn't help but laugh when he realized one bottle of beer was missing. Smiling to himself he grabbed the bottles and threw them in the fridge on his way out the door to see the vampire next door. He knocked a few times and waited until he heard the stumbling around inside that told him the vamp was up.

"What do you want Charley?" Jerry asked a little bleary-eyed as he ducked from the sunlight.

"Thanks for the beer." He said with a wide grin enjoying the momentary confusion on Jerry's face. "Can I come in?" He asked. Jerry looked at him for a moment and almost considered sending him on his way but the cars driving passed the house and reflecting the rays of golden light into his eyes made him usher the boy inside so he could close his door.

"So you got my little gift did you?" He asked as he strolled back to chair.

"Yeah I did. Mom's gonna kill you for breaking in again by the way." Charley snickered when Jerry rolled his eyes and sunk into his seat. "Did you sleep in that chair AGAIN Fang?"

"The break in was payback for your B an E yesterday." The vamp snorted. "And yes, I did end up sleeping in the chair again..." Jerry stretched and cringed dramatically for Charley's amusement when his back cracked rather audibly, AGAIN cursing himself when the boys' laughter brought a smile to his face. "Probably not the best idea I've had in a while but I was too tired to go downstairs when I got home..."

"I don't care what you say about it Jerry I still think it's creepy that you sleep in your basement..." Charley shook his head as he strode into the living room and sat down on Jerry's ottoman, the vampire watching his every movement with tired eyes. "You look REALLY worn out Jaws..."

"I feel really worn out..." Jerry hadn't meant to say that aloud and he could tell Charley knew he hadn't as well.

"I can go if you wanna rest Jer..." Now THERE was a nickname Jerry didn't hear very often, and he hated it. Simply because it was the only name Charley could call him in any tone that made him feel even an OUNCE of guilt about anything. Jerry sighed for what felt like the millionth since Charley woke him up yesterday and turned his head unable to look the boy in the eye.

"No you don't have to go Charley... I warn you I may not be the most enjoyable person to spend your day with though." Jerry turned back to the boy trying to put himself in a better mood now. "I'm a little cranky."

"Yeah I could tell." Charley smiled and shook his head as he snatched remote from Jerry's hand. "You're not just gonna sit here and watch porn all day are yea Fang?" Even though he hesitated and was already aware of the vampires mood Charley figured he'd push his boundaries a little and plunked himself down in the space beside Jerry on the chair completely ignoring the growls and grunts of protest from the vamp as he settled in and started flicking through the channels.

"Really...?" Was all Jerry could muster when Charley finally sat still. The only thing the vampire got in return from the teenager now practically sitting in his lap was a self satisfied gleam and nod. Jerry now resigned himself to his fate and slung an arm around the boy to make himself more comfortable. He was clearly NOT getting back to sleep anytime soon and was in NO mood to kick this child out of his house. He wouldn't admit that he didn't have the heart to at this point either.

ESPECIALLY not when he heard Lou furiously pounding on the Brewster's front door a moment later...

* * *

"JANE! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Lou howled. His heart was racing almost as fast as he was breathing and he started pacing impatiently on the front porch. "JANE!" He howled again when she failed to reach the door in a satisfactory amount of time. Finally Jane pulled the door open and glared furiously at her ex-husband.

"WHAT? WHAT do you want Lou?!" She hissed folding her arms across her chest. Lou's glare intensified to such an extent it started to scare Jane but she wouldn't let it show.

"I want that man, that BEAST next door to stay away from Charley!" Lou snarled pointing at the vampires' house.

"OK, WHAT is your issue with Jerry Lou? What exactly has the man done to elicit your fury?" Jane spat back angrily.

"Have you ANY idea what that man's done Jane? Look, LOOK at this!" Lou snapped and pulled the file from his bag out and flipped through it until he found the pages he wanted. "Look at this!"

"What am I looking at?!" Jane asked frustrated.

"This is a file on your pretty boy neighbour Jerry." Lou replied.

"You INVESTIGATED him? Louis Brewster, WHAT is WRONG with you?!" Jane howled.

"Just look at it Jane, LOOK! What's with all the moves, all the different jobs." Lou started as he pointed to all the different towns Jerry had lived and all the different jobs he'd had thus far. "Why's he only working at night? Why are his moves coincidentally taking place at the peak of all these murder sprees and disappearances?"

"So what are you trying to tell me Lou, that Jerry's a murderer?" Jane accosted him. Lou sighed heavily and dropped his hands in disbelief.

"Why are you questioning me?" Lou stepped back a bit too look Jane up and down. "It's rather odd that the number of murders and disappearances PLUMMETED in his previous towns of residence AFTER he relocated isn't it?"

"Sure it's a little odd but that doesn't mean Jerry has anything to do with it." Jane argued. That only seemed to piss Lou off more than he already was and he took an involuntary step towards her. "Don't you come any closer Lou..."

"Oh stop." Lou growled making Jane snort.

"Stop what? I have every right to tell you to keep your distance after the shit you pulled when you left." She growled back. Just as Lou was about to respond Amy happened to pull into the driveway putting an end to the conversation.

"We'll finish this little talk later..." Lou warned as he stalked off to his SUV parked by the curb making sure to cast an evil look towards Jerry's house as he drove off.

"Hey Mrs. Brewster, everything alright?" Amy asked as she strode up to Jane. Jane just sighed shaking her head at the departing SUV before responding.

"Yep, everything's fine hun. You looking for Charley?" She asked with a smile trying to cover any sign of her argument with Lou moments ago. Amy nodded and looked up at Charley's window before asking in return.

"Is he up yet?"

"I think so." Jane replied looking over to Jerry's place while shielding her eyes from the sun. "Judging by the new beer in the fridge though I think he's probably with our not-so-friendly neighbourhood vampire." Amy just rolled her eyes at this.

"OH..." She said exasperated. The LAST thing she wanted to do was spend the day with Jerry which she could already tell was Charley's plan. "Guess I'll head over there then... See you later Mrs. Brewster."

Amy could only hope that Charley wasn't planning on inviting the bloodsucker over for dinner tonight as she waltzed off to pry her boyfriend from the vampires' cold dead hands if she could...


	6. Chapter 6

_I like cliffhangers |D They keep people guessing lmao Unless I'm reading a story, then I don't like them xD_

_So yes, here we are FINALLY! The 6th installment D And as you can see Jerry and Lou are really starting to have a go at each other._

_And look, Kevin to the rescue! Well... MAYBE xD We'll have to wait and see what he's up to -snicker- Looks like he has it in for poor Jerry though._

_I know a lot of people were waiting for this one so I hope it satisfies you for the time being :D Thanks for being so patient everyone~! More to come ^^_

_(c) Jerry Dandridge, Charley Brewster, Jane Brewster, Peter Vincent, Amy Peterson, Fright Night are all copyright to Tom Holland, Herb Jaffe, Craig Gillespie, Michael De Luca, Alison R. Rosenzweig and their respective associates. All rights reserved._

_(c) Louis "Lou" Brewster, Kevin Ford, Buster Saxon, Story copyright to Amber Peckham  
_

* * *

Amy didn't know what to think when she walked into the vampires' house after Charley, it was far too quiet even for HIM. No smart ass remarks were being called from the kitchen or the living room nor any annoyingly charming greetings from the garage it was just... QUIET. Even the way her boyfriend answered the door was off. Curiously Amy poked her head into the vampires' living room and was almost stunned at the sight of him slouching in his seat with half lidded eyes. He looked drained.

Now she KNEW something was up.

Of course it wasn't to say it was ODD to find Jerry sending Charley to answer the door for him while he was here visiting the bloodsucker but to see him sitting in his living room looking half, well... DEAD? Now that WAS odd. She couldn't help but watch as Jerry sat there in his chair, an exhausted look plastered on his face while occasionally sinking his fangs into the green flesh of the apple in his hand and removing it to look at the wounds he left behind.

"You look like crap..." She said coldly but when the vampires' tired eyes looked up at her and all she got in return was a sigh she felt a little guilty about the tone she used. "Are you... OK?" She tried to sound concerned.

"Not really..." Jerry mumbled more to himself like even breathing was taking a lot more effort than it was worth.

"He's really tired." Charley cut in when he waltzed back from the kitchen with a beer in hand. "Jerry are you gonna eat that apple or just stare at it?" He asked as he handed the bottle to him. The only response the teenager received from the vamp of course was Jerry sinking his fangs in the apple and once again looking at the holes he left behind.

"Why's he so tired?" Amy asked when Charley just rolled his eyes.

"He had a rough day yesterday AND the day before." Charley replied.

"So? I think we've all had a rough couple of days the last little while." Amy was going to continue but Charley cut her off.

"My Dad attacked him the other night." That made Amy stop everything. Charley's father ATTACKED Jerry?

"What do you mean he ATTACKED him?" She asked bewildered. "He's a vampire, how does a human attack... HIM, and still manage to walk away afterwards?"

"I asked him to stop."

"You just asked him to stop...? And he actually listened?" Charley sighed at his girlfriends' words and set one of Jerry's coats on the back of his chair after picking it up. Why exactly he was picking up after the vamp was beyond him at the moment though.

"Jerry was in a really bad frame of mind when we got home after the movie at Pete's and I didn't want him getting hurt so..." The two teenagers turned their heads when Jerry started laughing. "At least you're laughing." Charley mused shaking his head.

"You didn't want HIM getting hurt?" Amy rolled her eyes at the thought. "Of course. Anyways, how did your Dad attack him?"

"He snuck up on him when we got home and clocked him in the face." Charley motioned his hand to Jerry's jaw. "Then I guess they had it out in the desert when Jerry took off to go hunting."

"They had it out in the desert? How did THAT happen?" Amy paused. "Is your Dad okay?"

"He's fine, unfortunately." Charley groaned. "And it happened because my Dad followed Jerry like an idiot..." Charley let his eyes linger on Jerry when the silence fell. He didn't know what to do other than apologize to Jerry when the vampire told him what had happened in the desert but he couldn't help the horrid guilt that set in at the thought of his father and Jerry at each others' throats like that.

What made it worse was the fact he felt he couldn't choose between them, and not because he cared about them both.

"Charley?" Amy asked trying to bring his attention back to her.

"I don't know what to do Amy... What do I do if it comes down to choosing?" He finally said.

"... Choosing what?"

"Between them."

"You mean between Jerry and your Dad?" Amy sighed inwardly and placed a hand on Charley's shoulder when he nodded. "Well..." She stopped herself and thought her words out carefully before speaking again. "Try not to think about it Charley. Just try and focus on what's going on right here, right now..." Amy let her eyes trail to the vampire sitting in the chair just behind them who seemed to be waking up now to find something to distract him with. Jerry did seem to amuse Charley even if only by accident. "Like the fact that Jerry is trying to turn that apple." That made Charley laugh and he turned around to scold the bloodsucker again.

"Jerry are you EVER going to eat that damn thing? It's gonna turn brown at this rate." Charley mused with a grin.

"Good." Came Jerry's swift response as he eyed the fruit in his hand. "Let it turn brown. Or better yet, black." Jerry turned the apple around in his fingers thoughtfully. "Like my heart."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Amy groaned. Jerry just grinned and finally decided he'd actually eat it now instead of just sitting there playing with it.

"Anyways." Charley chuckled. "Are you coming for dinner tonight Fang?"

"Oh God..." Amy cringed eliciting a light hearted laugh from Charley.

The most she could hope for at this point was Jerry's declining the invitation or at the very least being too tired to show up...

* * *

"Hurry UP Buster, I can't wait here all night!" Kevin howled from the street below.

"Hey shut the fuck up down there!" Kevin's neighbours growled for the hundredth time that night.

"Fuck off short arse!" Kevin simply growled back, throwing the bird up to add to his statement.

"KEVIN!" Buster shouted from the office window. "Pipe down I'll be there in a minute! Bloody Irishman!" That made Kevin snicker to himself and he turned back to his car grinning like a fool. He liked it when Buster was angry. "The hell are we going this time a night anyway Kevin?" The man asked when he finally arrived outside.

"We?" Kevin asked as he took the bags from his colleague and placed them in the trunk. Buster just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine, where are YOU going this time a night?"

"Nevada!" That made Buster clutch his chest in shock. What the hell was his friend up to NOW?

"The hell you are Ford!" He hissed knowing EXACTLY what he had in mind. "Kevin!"

"Relax Buster I'll be fine." Kevin groaned shutting the trunk. "I've got everything I need to keep myself safe."

"Except your head." Buster walked along the opposite side of the vehicle in an attempt to stop him. "Kevin I'm telling you this is a bad idea."

"I'll be FINE."

"Listen to me Kev, you don't have NEARLY enough information about this Jerry bloke to go charging in like this!"

"I have everything I need." Kevin turned to his friend. "Nobody's going to miss him." He said sarcastically.

"I don't give a flying fuck if anyone will miss the blood sucking fiend from hell I'm more concerned about YOU coming back alive." Buster watched Kevin open his car door. "And preferably in one piece!" Kevin sighed loudly and held his hand up to silence the older man.

"I'll be back when he's dead." With that said, he got in the car.

"Kevin LISTEN to me!" Buster howled. "If you go there now you won't be coming back! You're gonna get us BOTH killed!" He continued but he knew Kevin wasn't listening anymore. Instead, Kevin just waved from inside the car with a cocky grin and sped off down the street leaving Mr. Saxon standing there feeling helpless to save him. "You're going to REGRET doing this Ford!" But by then it was too late...

"God help him, help us both... Bloody Irishman." Silently he prayed that wasn't the last time he'd see Kevin Ford alive again.

* * *

Needless to say, Amy wasn't happy when she saw the vampire waltz into the kitchen around seven thirty looking happy as a lark at her displeasure. She was even less enthused when Charley got up from the couch to greet the man in the kitchen like nothing had ever happened between them. At least he was feeling better now, not like that helped any of course.

Eight o'clock rolled by and Amy was only growing more and more tired of the bloodsucker and she couldn't help but glower at him as he made pleasantries with Jane in the kitchen while looming over her shoulder like a vulture as she cooked. Rolling her eyes she stood up ready to tell Charley she was headed home but the abrupt knocking on the door made her stop.

"Charley could you get that?" Jane called as she shoved Jerry out of her way to grab some spices. Charley nodded and smiled to Amy as he trudged passed her to the door, but it wasn't until he opened it that all her motivation to leave went out the window.

"Oh my God..." Charley huffed as he stormed back to the kitchen. "Mom, it's for you..." Jane gave Charley an odd look and peeked out from the kitchen only to find her earlier annoyance come bubbling back to the surface when her eyes fell upon Lou standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here...?" She growled, throwing the towel in her hands up on her shoulder. Before Lou had a chance to respond though Jerry came padding out of the kitchen munching on a green apple behind her, the mere sight of him infuriating the man.

"Everything alright Jane?" Jerry cooed with a smirk.

"Yes everything's fine. Could you check on the oven please?" Jane asked trying to send him away. "And don't eat all my apples you... Fruit bat." The vampire simply smirked at her and cast a cocky glance at Lou as he turned around and strolled back into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here Jane?" Lou growled inviting himself in. Jane placed her hands on her hips and glared intensely into her ex-husbands eyes.

"He's here because Charley wanted him here." She spat. Her words elicited a dangerous look from Lou and for a moment she worried if he would strike but before the conversation could go any further Peter walked in and shouted angrily at the vampire in the kitchen.

"Jerry you miserable son of bitch, move your damn truck before I move it for you!" He howled unaware that Lou and Jane were standing in front of him until he turned around. "Oh, hello Jane." He smiled when he saw her but confusion soon settled on his face when he saw her ex standing there giving him an incredulous look. "And friend?" He nodded a hesitant greeting before looking passed them to the kitchen when Jerry shouted in response to his threat about the truck.

"Don't you touch my truck you paranoid drunkard! That's MY property!" The vampire growled. "It's bad enough that Charley and Jane put a dent in it the size of Rhode Island and I don't need you getting your greasy hands all over it."

"Who the fuck are you calling greasy you sociopathic snacker!" The magician howled back.

"JANE." Lou's voice rumbled making Jane a little nervous. "Who is this puke?" Lou hissed pointing at Peter over his shoulder with a disgusted look on his face.

"That PUKE, is a friend of Charley's." Jane replied shaking her head. "Come on in Peter, dinners almost ready."

"It smells divine Jane. Sorry about all the ruckus." Peter said as he shut the door and walked in giving Jane a friendly hug then nodding to Amy who stood there in silence. "Who's the prick?" He nodded his head to Lou with a grin.

"That's my father..." Charley said almost like it caused him pain to admit it. "Lou, Peter Vincent. Pete, Lou." Charley motioned to them both haphazardly as he munched on a piece of the night's dinner. "By the way Dad." The teenager started as Lou opened his mouth to speak. "If you're planning on staying for dinner you might want to keep your problems with my friends to yourself. Jerry's not above his remarks and Peter just won't take it so unless you're up for a night of foul language and bad dinner topics I suggest you save whatever argument you had with Mom earlier for some other time..."

"Charley." Jane warned but she was cut off by Jerry's snickering.

"Let it go Jane. Charley's a man now; he's got to show Mr. Brewster here that he can handle himself." The vampire remarked leaning against the wall.

"JERRY!" Jane spun around to face the vampire. She wasn't disagreeing with him but she didn't want the two of them starting an all out war in her foyer. Of course she may have found it a little easier WITHOUT Lou's hot temper.

"EXCUSE ME?" Lou growled; his face flushed red with ire. "What right do you have to tell my son it's okay to talk to me like that?"

"What right?" Jerry started laughing. "YOUR son?" He laughed even harder.

"Just WHAT'S so God damn funny!" Lou howled even angrier making Jerry laugh even harder. "I asked you a question Mr. Dandridge!" The man took a few steps towards the vamp who immediately straightened his posture and ceased his laughter in response leaving only his sideways grin as Lou stood mere inches from him. Everyone else in the room seemed to fall into a silent panic when Jerry finally decided to reply leaving a thick blanket of tension looming over them all.

"I know." He said taking a moment to munch another bite of the apple in his hand. "What do I find so funny?" His smile spread from ear to ear as he scented the air coming off of Lou. My oh my was he infuriated and boy was he ready to put this human back in his place. With another light chuckle to himself Jerry finally answered his question, the adrenaline pumping through his veins in anticipation of the response he was expecting to receive from the man. "You and your self-righteous attitude Mr. Brewster..."

Jerry was ABSOLUTELY loving this, and THAT was what scared Charley the most...


End file.
